Pero no me hagas olvidar
by keffys
Summary: Nunca me sentí diferente, pero lo era. -Effy.  Análisis del personaje  2500 palabras aproximadamente.


**Disclaimer:** Skins no me pertenece, no soy tan genial como para eso.

**Claim:** Effy. (Freddie/Effy, Cook/Effy y probablemente insinuaciones de Tony/Effy).

**Summary:** Nunca me sentí diferente, pero lo era.

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene muchas contradicciones, pero eso se debe a que quise meterme en el personaje. Espero haber captado un poco de su desesperación. Puede ser algo volátil e incoherente la primera vez que lo lees, pero está hecho para eso. Oh, este fic intenta explicar por qué Effy es como es, comienza cuando ella tiene siete años y termina en algún punto después del 4x08.

**Dedicatoria: **Analu, mi espo hermosa, porque ama a Effy y yo la amo a ella. Analu, amoooor, eres muy especial en mi vida y siempre tendrás un gran trozo de mi corazón en tu propiedad, te adoro, eres una sucia perra desquiciada y me gusta como eres. ¡Eres increíble! Igual que nuestra amistad. Te dedico este fic del que estoy orgullosa a más no poder, y que está bien largo. ¡Besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Pero no me hagas olvidar.<strong>

Nunca me sentí diferente, extraña, nunca me sentí como si no fuera normal. Estaba encerrada en mi mundo y en la manera en que me sentía en cada momento. Solía pasar mucho tiempo jugando en los columpios cuando era pequeña, totalmente extasiada de felicidad, y era bastante activa. Siempre adoré correr por las calles, mientras Anthony me perseguía. Recuerdo que fue Anthony quien me regaló a Pato en mi séptimo cumpleaños y yo estaba tan feliz. Todo era perfecto.

_«¡Elizabeth, Anthony!»_ solía gritar papá, pero nosotros no lo escuchábamos. Tony y yo éramos, y siempre seremos, espíritus rebeldes e indomables. Si nos intentaban domar, sólo conseguían dolor. Nosotros simplemente vivíamos en frecuencias distintas a todas las demás personas. Y aún cuando Anthony me entendía mejor que nadie, no me lograba entender del todo.

Yo volaba sola en una frecuencia diferente a él y, definitivamente, totalmente opuesta a las demás personas. Todos solían decirme que yo no era normal, que adoraba tanto el peligro que llegaba a ser enfermo y que lo que hacía estaba mal. Y yo sólo pensaba en lo muy equivocados que estaban todos, que todos estaban mal porque todo en mí estaba bien.

¡Yo estaba bien! Todos los demás eran los extraños, todos los demás estaban decididamente equivocados. Yo era Elizabeth Stonem y estaba muy bien, perfectamente.

A los diez años hice un trato con Anthony: Yo lo llamaría Tony y él me llamaría como el quisiera. _Effy_ fue el apodo que eligió. Con el tiempo me comenzó a gustar más que mi propio nombre, tanto que me costaba responder cuando me decían Elizabeth. Sólo estaba consciente de que era conmigo cuando me llamaban Effy. Hay muchas chicas llamadas Elizabeth, pero sólo había una Effy en todo Bristol. Me sentía especial, intocable, todo gracias a Tony.

A los once comenzó a cambiar todo, el ambiente se volvió tan pesado que no podía soportarlo. No hablaba con nadie porque así lo quería. Las cosas estaban más jodidas de lo que todos pensaban, pero yo sí lo sabía. Yo era tan inteligente, tan inteligente que llegaba a ser un poco paranoica. ¡Pero el mundo me obligaba a actuar así! Todos estaban tan jodidos, tan hechos mierda. Yo no podía dejar que mi vida se destruyera como se destruían todas las vidas. Todo estaba tan jodido y yo no quería estarlo.

Pero a los doce comencé a joderme la vida, ahora lo sé. Algo cambió dentro de mí esa noche que papá fue a buscar a Tony a un pub y yo lo acompañé. Todos los que estaban allí eran tan felices, _se veían_ tan felices. Yo quería ser feliz, así que el siguiente sábado me escapé de casa.

Recuerdo que Tony me vio escabullirme entre los pasillos con ropa de fiesta, pero jamás dijo nada. Me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera delatado, pero llego a la conclusión de que hubiera sido desastroso. Si Tony me hubiera delatado, me hubiera sentido traicionada por él y entonces habría perdido mi principal ancla a la vida.

A los doce comenzó a surgir la verdadera Effy Stonem. Todo comenzó un día de Abril, cuando me drogué por primera vez; según recuerdo fue con MDMA. Ese día llegué a las nubes, a un lugar donde todo era demasiado perfecto, donde nadie podía alcanzarme, todo daba vueltas pero los colores eran brillantes. Todos me parecían agradables, atractivos y buenos a la hora de besar. Ese día perdí mi virginidad con un chico, creo que él tenía dieciséis años y se llama Matt, pero jamás lo recuerdo con seguridad. Pudo haber sido por el _subidón_, pero me pareció maravilloso.

Luego de ese día, comencé a salir con mayor frecuencia. Tony me cubría las espaldas todo el tiempo, como un ángel guardián. Recuerdo que cuando cumplí trece años me explicó qué tanta droga podría tomar sin llegar a tener una sobredosis. Me ayudó mucho a lo largo de mi vida, considerando lo mucho que adoraba drogarme con todo lo que pudiera.

Tenía catorce años cuando unos locos enemigos de Tony me secuestraron. O, más bien, yo me dejé secuestrar. Supongo que fue porque ese chico estaba bien atractivo, tenía drogas y me había rescatado de la cárcel. La verdad no estaba muy consciente de mis actos. Esa noche olvidé todo lo que Tony me había enseñado y simplemente me drogué y me drogué. Dejé que me engatusaran, como si fuera nueva en las calles, como si no llevara casi dos años vagando entre fiestas.

Luego de ese incidente mi vida cambió, de nuevo. Creo que comencé a hablar, de nuevo, pero jamás entenderé por qué había dejado de hablar en primer lugar. Me transfirieron a un colegio de niños ricos, bien aburrido, donde conocí a Pandora. Pandora era una muchacha parlanchina e inocente con la que jamás pensé que llegaría a congeniar. Debo admitir que me junté con ella porque me entretenía, pero luego comencé a quererla. Ella era una especie de aire fresco y divertido a mi vida que cada vez se llenaba más y más de mierda. Muchas veces me reí del hecho de que tuviera un enamoramiento por Tony, pero no la culpaba: Muchas chicas se enamoraban de Tony o, en su defecto, se encaprichaban.

Era el cumpleaños de Anwar, según recuerdo, el día que todo cambió para mí. Recuerdo haber insultado a Tony, decirle lo idiota que había sido con Michelle y convencerlo de llamarla y arreglar todo de una puta vez. Michelle no era mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero lo quería y él a ella.  
>Tony estaba hablando con ella, tenía una sonrisa de liberación en su rostro, se veía emocionado, yo estaba tan feliz por él… Y entonces ese maldito autobús lo atropelló. Recuerdo las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y como el grito que solté llegó a darme la impresión de que mis cuerdas vocales se estaban desgarrando. Él se veía tan…tan muerto. ¡Él no podía morir! Él era Tony Stonem y era invencible. ¡Todo eso era una maldita broma!<p>

Recuerdo que todo el tiempo que Tony estuvo en esa maldita cama de hospital, yo los viví por inercia. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía porque debía hacerlo. Sin Tony mi vida comenzó a perder color, como una imagen que se vuelve gris desde las esquinas. Sin Tony, sin la persona que más me entendía en todo el mundo, yo sólo respiraba porque mi cuerpo lo hacía, porque no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo.  
>Conforme Tony mejoraba, mi vida volvía a mi cuerpo. Si Tony mejoraba, yo lo hacía también.<p>

Hasta que él se fue a la universidad y yo comencé en una nueva escuela, la misma de que Tony acababa de abandonar. Debía hacerle honor al apellido Stonem, porque quería asegurarme que fuéramos una leyenda en esa escuela. Panda iba a ir a esa misma escuela y ella me ayudaría a no ser una completa perra, o yo la ayudaría a serlo. Quién sabría en ese momento que todo cambiaría, que Panda conocería a su adorado Thomas o que yo, la gran Effy Stonem, me haría mierda totalmente.

Fue en esa escuela que los conocí. Conocí a JJ, a Katie, a Emily y a Naomi. Conocí a Cook y conocí a Freddie. Allí fue que comenzaron los problemas de verdad en mi vida.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, Freddie captó mi atención. Quizás fueron sus ojos o su cabello, pero algo en él me atraía. Me atraía tanto que no podía permitirlo. Yo sabía que yo le gustaba, lo sabía por la forma en que él me miraba. También le gustaba a Cook, ese maldito loco, y a JJ quien, debo admitir, era adorable.

Pero mi mayor preocupación siempre era Freddie, aún cuando Cook fuera el dueño de mis noches y de mis folladas, no lo era de mi mente y de mi corazón. Yo amaba a Freddie, me gustó desde el primer momento y con el tiempo llegué a amarlo. Podíamos ser muy estúpidos, pero nos amábamos.

Entonces acabé todo con Cook, aún cuando lo quería demasiado. Nunca podría acabarlo todo del todo, pero esa era mi intención. Yo sólo lo dejé plantado y huí como una cobarde. Pero el tiro me salió por la culata y terminé en un auto junto a él, huyendo de todo. Freddie me fue a buscar. Me pidieron que eligiera y yo elegí. Elegí a Freddie, porque lo amaba y no podía evitarlo, pero huí de nuevo.

En materia de huir de todo, yo era una experta. Pasé tanto tiempo lejos de todo y de todos, sólo pensando, fumando y bebiendo, perdiendo la razón cada noche y llorando. Yo amaba a Freddie y quería a Cook, pero yo seguía siendo esa chica que volaba en una frecuencia diferente. Yo, y fue en ese momento que lo pensé por primera vez, era diferente.

Freddie se volvió mi debilidad más grande, junto con mi madre, con papá y con Tony. No me gusta admitirlo, pero Cook también formaba parte de mi lista de debilidades.

Yo era feliz con Freddie al inicio, todo era del maldito color de las rosas y había arcoíris en todas partes. Estaba más feliz de lo que alguna vez había estado en mi vida y, de repente, no lo estaba más.

Las voces comenzaron a atormentarme, me decían que lo herirían, me decían que lo nuestro no duraría. Ellos me hicieron volverme loca, me gritaban que yo era extraña, que jamás sería feliz, me mostraban los malos recuerdos y no me dejaban escapar de ellos. Yo quería escapar, estaba desesperada por escapar. Cuando Freddie me llevó a ese maldito centro para locos, sentí que todo había acabado. Quise acabarlo pero él no me dejó y eso me molestó bastante en el momento.

El Dr. John Foster fue una luz en mi vida. Él… él me hacía olvidar todo lo malo, dejando sólo lo bueno. Sólo importaba mi felicidad, no importaba si las cosas estaban bien o mal. ¡Todo era felicidad! Él tomo mis malos recuerdos y los convirtió en buenos. Y yo no vi el gran error que eso era, hasta que todo estalló de nuevo.

Recuerdo haber estado bastante feliz con todos a mí alrededor los primeros días luego de salir de nuevo al mundo. Llevaba una vida bastante sana, todo perfectamente calculado y con una planificación estable, me sentía como si sólo pudieran ocurrir cosas buenas en mi vida.

Pero me di cuenta que cada vez que los veía, a todos mis amigos, a Cook, a Freddie, a mamá, los recuerdos luchaban por salir. Me di cuenta de que cuando pensaba en ellos, el gran muro que había creado se rompía un poco. La sensación no me gustó y decidí desecharla.

Me alejé, me despedí de ellos. ¡Pero Freddie es tan necio que me buscó! Él me hacía enfadar y no me gustaba, nada que no fuera felicidad era aceptable. ¡Nadie me hacía enfadar de la manera que él lo hacía! Eso no eras bueno, ¡se suponía que el amor te hacía feliz! ¿Acaso él no amaba? ¡Él me confundía! Yo lo quería, pero él no era bueno para mí. ¡Nadie era bueno para mí, todos me dañaban!

_¡Tony, yo te necesitaba! Freddie, Cook, mamá, papá, mis amigos… todos se iban a la mierda. ¡Incluso tú, Tony! ¡E incluso yo me fui a la mierda! Yo te necesitaba tanto para mantener la cordura. _

Decidí olvidar. Nada de lo que yo solía ser volvería a arruinar mi vida. Decidí quemar mi ropa y todas mis cosas, todas estaban llenas de dolor, de traición, de cosas que no me darían felicidad. Yo…No importaba nada, yo quería ser feliz. ¡El Dr. Foster me dijo que lo importante era ser feliz! Incluso si los medios no eran correctos yo necesitaba esa felicidad.

Entonces yo estaba sentada en ese parque, mirando al estanque, y ese chico guapo se acercó a mí. Algo en él se sentía como mi hogar, como algo que ya había conocido. Él me habló de tantas cosas que yo no entendí, me llamó Effy y me habló como si me conociera. ¡Pero yo era Elizabeth y no tenía idea de quien era él!  
>Sin embargo, él se ganó mi confianza y me invitó a bailar. Yo acepté y estábamos pasando un rato divertido, hasta que todo se puso demasiado raro.<p>

Él me dijo que dejara de jugar, que ya había ganado. Estábamos en esa calle, yo sentía los gritos (mis gritos) en mi mente, todo pasaba tan rápido, sentía ese miedo. Algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo… ¡Tony! Eso era, Tony había sido atropellado, la sangre, la desesperación, esa sensación de que todo estaba perdido. Todo llegó a mí. Y entonces no sentí nada, me sentí vacía, como si me hubiera construido una mentira.

Yo quería sentir algo, quería sentir cualquier cosa. Miedo, dolor, amor, lo que sea. Yo quería recordar todo lo que me había hecho olvidar, quería mis recuerdos tal y como habían ocurrido. Me bloqueé. ¡Yo quería sentir miedo! ¡Quería recordar!

Y lo próximo que recuerdo es a ese chico guapo, que en ese momento reconocí como Cook, salvándome de ser aplastada por una maldita camioneta. Recuerdo que le pedí que me llevara con Freddie, recuerdo haberlo besado, decirle que era imposible olvidarlo. Recuerdo tantas cosas, pero las recuerdo tan difusas.

Desperté en el centro para locos, con Freddie a mi lado. Todo el amor que le tenía me llenó el corazón y agradecí en silencio por poder sentir algo. Yo lo amaba y él estaba a mi lado.

Sin embargo, mamá entró y él se fue. No lo volví a ver con vida. Recuerdo que durante unos días creí que él había escapado de mí, como tantas veces yo había huido de él, y no lo culpaba por eso. Yo también hubiera huido de mí misma de ser posible.

Fue al borde de una cama de hospital, viendo la cara rota de Cook, que todos supimos que Freddie había muerto y que John Foster lo había matado. Recuerdo haber felicitado a Cook con un beso por vengar la muerte de Freddie y él sonriéndome y murmurando algo como «Si joden a mis amigos me joden a mí. No podía permitirme ser una victima más de ese bastardo, no estoy seguro de que JJ y tú hubieran podido soportarlo», causando mi risa y una frase que jamás olvidaré «No hubiera podido soportarlo, jamás. Probablemente hubiera ido con ese maldito, haciéndole ojitos y esas mierdas, para engatusarlo y matarlo para vengar sus muertes. Te quiero demasiado, Cook, aún cuando seas un jodido imbécil». Jamás quiso decir cómo lo mató, pero creo que fue a golpes. Yo sólo… me alegraba de que haya podido vencerlo. La verdad no estaba lista para afrontar dos muertes, menos si uno era el chico que amaba y otro el chico que quería.

Las personas más importantes de mi vida siempre serían mis padres, Tony, Freddie, Cook y mis amigos. No importaba lo jodida que estuviera, siempre lo serían.

Quería volver a mi vida, a esa vida que había perdido desde el momento en que me dije que el mundo estaba muy jodido y que yo lo me iría a la mierda, pero me era imposible. Las cicatrices estaban marcadas en mi mente, en mi alma, quedaron grabadas en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo. Tenía los recuerdos en las venas.

Puedes amenazarme mil veces con matarme y no me importará pero, por favor, no me hagas olvidar.


End file.
